Trisha the Irken Vampire Slayer
by hartfairy
Summary: An Irken defect/hybrid escapes from Irk, with a grudge on the leaders, refuges on Earth and finds out she is a slayer. Zim is suspicious, and Dib is wondering why she is so depressed and different. It only gets worse when people start disappearing. Is this the new Scoobies team. And who is Trisha's watcher?
1. The Beginning Of An Adventure

Trisha ran. It wasn't soon before the guards would come after her. She figured she would have at least an hour tops. Her mind was racing. "How could they try to execute us? Oh those stupid dreams She angrily thought. "Tri, is that you?" Eirik, Trisha's twin steps forward. "Eirik we need to go! NOW!" She forcefully tugged at Eirik, but he wouldn't budge. "Eirik! Do you want to get killed?" Eirik hung his head slightly and looked like he was about to cry. "No...It's just..This place is my home and, I can't belive the tallest would do this to us." Trisha hugged him and stood up.

"I know, and I'm gonna miss this place. But...we need to leave!" Eirik knowing that his sister was always right, he gathered his strength and ran. His sister, of course trying to catch up behind him. They snuck around until they found an abandoned Cruiser.

~Earlier~

"Trisha what are you doing?" Eirik was peeking outside the containment room in that they were ordered to stay in, which Trisha unlocked. "We were put in this room for a reason! Something isn't right...I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen to us!" Eirik groaned with exaspiration. "Fine, you can try to get in trouble like always, but I'm following orders!" Eirik turned around and crossed his arms. Trisha knew her brother was always going to follow orders.

"Fine!" She hissed. "Who needs you to spy anyway!" She walked around until she heard voices. "Deactivate Trisha? But she's the best in training! She could even be an invader!" Trisha's antenae lowered in fear. She quickly hid to where they wouldn't find her. Although the 'She could be an invader' did cheer her up a little. Then the voice of what probably was a control brain spoke. "That is one of her defections."

"Defections?" She whispered. "I'm not a defect!"

"We need an invader like that!" The control brain paused. "Yes, but we also found out she and her brother are hybrids." That was enough. Trisha sped off, hoping to find her brother.

"Tri, is that you?"...

~Present~

Trisha gazed longingly at the ship. She had always wanted one of those. It basically looked like Zim's ship, but it was bigger, and longer. It was meant for speed and power only, a real invader's ship. "There they are!" Both turned to see four guards with guns pointed at them. Trisha wasn't going to wait, she grabbed Eirik and ran. But it was too late. A gun fired twice. A scream was heard. Trisha suddenly felt her brother let go of her hand.

Trisha turned around to see her brother's PAK shot, along with his chest. Blood pouring everywhere.

Trisha stood still, frozen by shock and anguish. She felt a tear come up. "N-No..." Suddenly a lazer shot her PAK jolting her energy and reminding her she wasn't alone. Trisha screamed of shock. She quickly got over it and jumped in the ship. She still cried as she felt an agonizing pain in her back. She started the ship and escaped.

Trisha felt hollow. Not only she was on the lam, but also alone. That was more pain than the loss of her PAK, or any physical pain that could be dealt to her. Her eyes narrowed, this wasn't her fault. They both would have been killed. And many have been before her, invaders, guards, and smeets. "The Irken empire will pay. I swear this won't go unnoticed!" She laid back as she had just set the ship to auto-pilot, manning a ship was easy! She had felt something under her. "Ow! What the?" She reached under her and pulled a S.I.R unit out.

"That's weird. I wonder who owns it." She tried turning it on, but it just stayed there, broken. "Look's like it needs a bit of repairment." She put the S.I.R gently aside and continued her course. "Hm, what's the planet far away from Irk?" She looked at the screen. "Eyarth? Hm..." She looked up the information on her ship's computer. "Most of it's resources poisonous, very stupid life-forms, and only one minor threat. Sounds welcoming! I'll go there."

She then turned around and started to work on the S.I.R later known as Lea.

A/N: So um..if It's not good that's because It's the beginning. Please R&R. And please no flames! 


	2. Trisha's New Home

~8 Months Later~

"Lea! We're here!" The little light pink robot with curly heels and antennae turned away from what she was doing and turned to her master. "YEA, TRI?" She yelled in her cute, but obnoxious voice.

Trisha grimaced. Tri is what Eirik would call her. Trisha quickly shook it off knowing she needed to get over it, and repeated, "Lea, we're at Earth!" She had learned how to say it completly. "Oooh!" Lea gauked at the planet in front of them. Trisha loved her S.I.R's cute behavior. It kept her from thinking about her nightmares. Now that her PAK was gone she had to sleep each day. And those horrible things called 'V-a-mpi-r-e-s'! Trisha sighed. Since she saw pictures of these 'hyumans' from her computer, she immediatly recognised them from her dreams.

"Take a look Lea. This is now our home!" Lea smiled lovingly. As she always does. The ship softly landed at a random location. Trisha looked around making sure the coast was clear. She put a bracelet on, that was programmed to cast a holograph. She looked like an 11yr old but pretty enough to look 13. Grey shirt with the Irken insignea on it, black yoga pants, small black leather boots. Her blonde hair was neatly behind her.

"Masta! You pretty!" Lea was casually sitting on the floor behind her. Trisha turned to Lea. "Disguise on." Lea suddenly was turned from S.I.R unit, to a cute little bunny. "There! Now we are both normal specimens! Now to get our house!" She pulled a device from her pocket. Trisha drew a little house with a lot of normal features and detail. She then placed the device in the ground. It burrowed down deep untill it got where it needed. Than it shot out cords everywhere making a lot of noise in the process. The furniture appeared, and the house was finally detailed. It then shot cords into the neighboring houses.

People started to come to where the noise was. "Um, nothing to see here! I just fell out my window! Nothing at all! I'm fine!" Trisha waved her hands desperatly trying to rid the crowd. As soon as she said that, everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Trisha was shocked. "That's how easy it was? I may have overestmated their intelligence a bit..." She and Lea calmly walked into their new found home. "I gonna make tacos for ya masta!" Lea happily ran into the kitchen. "Lea, I need to lie down for a minute, okay?" Trisha heard no answer, and just layed on her couch. Then she went to sleep.

Dawn, listen to me. Listen.

I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do.

Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now.

You have to take care of each other.

You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it.

Be brave.

Live...

For me.

The woman then jumped from the ledge into what looked like a great portal.

~End of Dream~

Trisha awoke, sweating and still in her disguise. "Mornin'!" Lea called from the table. "I made yu WAFFLES!" Trisha sighed. "Lea, I have to enroll in Skewl today. I don't want any hyuman food right now." Lea teared up and started to howl uncontrolably. The sound was deafining to her antennae. "OKAY!" Trisha yelled. Snatching a waffle from the plate, she chewed on it. "Hm, not bad, now Lea I have to go now." Lea then again started to screech. Trisha made a run for the Skool and hoped Lea would cry herself to sleep like always.

~Outside~

This Earth seemed like an okay planet. She loved the scenary here, and the humans were okay as far as she knew. She had found out one of her defections was caring about other things beside Irk, and not being a racist. She had seen the Skool before while traveling to Earth so she knew where it was. "Okay make a turn here and..." She was in front of the Skool. "Well, that was conveniant." She walked inside the Skool, not knowing her greater future. Inside the Skool, it was dirty, and smelled like one of Lea's 'mystery foods', but otherwise it was alright.

She went into an office. There was a chubby bluish-green haired lady at the front desk. "Ooh hello dear!" Trisha hated how childish that made her feel but she moved past it. "Uhm, I'm the one who made the phone call last month." The lady paused for a ridiculously long time before answering. "Ah yes! You go in Ms. Bitters class! Isn't that fun!" Trisha gave her a GTFO look and left.

~Ms. Bitters classroom~

"Class we have a new student in the class, her name is Trisha." Trisha was in the middle of the class. "And since there is a open seat next to Zim, no one needs to go to the underground classroom." Trisha tiredly sat in her desk and listened to Ms. Bitters ramble on about doom. Since Trisha was so tired of the droning, she raised her hand. "Yes, Trisha?"

"What is a Slay-er?"

The whole class, including Ms. Bitters eyed her strangely. "If you want to know, here." Ms. Bitters dropped a huge book on Trisha's desk with the words 'Slayer' on it. "You have to write an essay on it, and turn it in tommorow." As Ms. Bitters slithered back to where she was, Trisha put the book in her desk. She was too tired to read it all.

"Doom...doom...doom...doom..." Trisha laid her head on her desk. It turns out Skool is useless. She took this time to examine at her classmates. Wait...Zim? Isn't that an Irken name? She looked over at the person she she was sitting next to. He had slick black hair, green skin, no ears, a PAK, and an Irken's uniform! "You have got to be kidding me!" She muttered. An invader? Here? "Eh, what are you looking at? I'M NORMAL!" The obvious Irken invader pointed at Trisha and began to freak out. She then decided to turn her attention elsewhere before she got a major headache, or a minor migrane.

Since she probably needed her energy for later, she took a nap.

"Hey Trina or whatever everyone left for lunch." Trina slowly opened her eyes. "W-Wha?" Trisha's eyes cleared, and she saw a boy with sythe like hair. "Everyone left. You fell asleep." Trisha streched and yawned. "Thanks." She got up out of her seat. "Anyway, what's your name?" "Dib." he shyly answered. Trisha smiled. "Dib? What a nice name. Anyway I should go do what all of the others are doing." With that sentence she turned and walked out the door. And Dib was left wondering why she didn't make fun of his head.

"Why?" She thought. "Why am I acting this way? I seem more human. It's only been one day!" Was this another defection? Whatever it was it confused the hell out of her.


	3. Questions

At lunch Trisha was calm but her mind wasn't. "So what if I turn human? Big whoop!" She thought to herself. "You idiot! Then you'll have a fate worse than Eirik!" "Shut up!" The real Trisha whispered. "This head can only stand the one of me!" The voices suddenly silenced. "Great, I am officially insane." Trisha's mind was acting weird ever since her PAK was painfully removed. She knows the only reason she survived was because she was a hybrid.

But of what?

Her train of thought was interupted by the sound of someone choking. Trisha turned her head to see Zim hacking on some food material. And since it seemed no one seemed to notice him. Trisha walked over to his table, and hit his stomach. He spat the food out, and angrily glared at Trisha. "HOW DARE YOU HIT THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Trisha rolled her eyes and said very calmly, "You were going to die. I just saved you." She then walked over to her empty table. "Zim does not need help from a filthy worm baby!" Trisha ignored his comment. As she was also Irken.

"Don't worry, he does that to everybody." Dib was standing next to Trisha. "Mind if I join?"

Trisha shook her head calmly. And noticed Dib was alone. "How come you aren't sitting with the others?" She asked.

"They all think I'm insane. Anyway why aren't you?" Trisha pulled the huge book from underneath the table. "I need to read this. But sitting with me is fine." Dib still was weirded out at the fact she still thinks he's normal.

"Do you think aliens exist?"

"Of course, there has to be others." Trisha needed to focus on the book, but interacting with this human was...much more interesting. "Do you see Zim over there? I bet you won't belive me, but he's an alien!" Trisha glanced over to where the green skinned boy known as 'Zim' was sitting. "Irken." She simply responded. "Irken Invader. I have looked into it." Dib stared at her with a blank expression. "You know what he is? Hey! You could help me defeat Zim! With both of us we could save the world!"

Trisha was obviously nervous about her teaming up with this strange human. One tiny discovery could lead to her death. "I'm sorry Dib, I have work I need to do. Maybe later! We can still be friends, right?" Dib looked a little disapointed but he still agreed. "Sure. Wanna visit my house sometime?" Trisha thought for a moment before saying, "Okay, I think I have enough time." Studying this human could be worth it.

**/Afterschool/**

Trisha was blending in perfectly. She had loved this place! The food was poison, the water was acid, and she could be discovered and tortured at any moment...but other then that it seemed okay. This Dib person seemed nice. Besides the fact he hated the Irken race...But who wouldn't?!

Who wouldn't?...

Trisha had read more than enough of the book to realise she was a slayer. It was late night and she needed sleep. Badly! Though she was still kept up by one thing, Who was her watcher? How on Irk is she a slayer? Why her? Will this watcher come tomorrow? She closed the book and went to the couch. She layed down on it an rested. Lea happily bounced on Trisha, then curled up on her, then went to sleep.

* * *

She saw what looked like a meekrobian, but it was surprizingly human. It looked more beautiful than anything on Irk was. Trisha wondered why it was here, and if it wasa dream. She walked twords the being, hoping it would not attack.

"No, you are safe here, Trisha protector of Earth." The voice sounded like a woman's. Though Trisha wondered what she meant by 'Protector of Earth'. The woman answered. "You are a slayer, aren't you?" Trisha nodded her head cautiously. "What are you?" She asked.

"I am a guardian angel. I was sent here to explain to you everything you need to know." Trisha thought for a moment. She then got an important question in mind.

"What am I?"

...

_**(A/N: Oooh, a cliffhanger! I will continue! Plz R&R!)**_


	4. Who You Are, What You Are

"It goes back when a slayer and her friends cast a spell to save Earth. To defeat the First Evil. Those who could be a slayer, became one. You had a pure heart and mind, and since you were in the process of making, it also changed your species. You are part human, Trisha. And so was your brother." Trisha was shocked at the news, part human.

_Wow._

She remembered when Eirik died, she survived without a PAK. She was always secretly compassionate about other planets. Eirik just really cared about Irk. He followed rules, was always obediant, and got everything right! He did care for Trisha though. If she got in trouble, Eirik would get her out of it. When Trisha was down, he would cheer her up. Eirik was a good brother. Trisha always knew that.

"I am guessing you have to leave now?" Trisha asked. The guardian angel nodded her head. "Before you go, I have one last question. What is your name?" The angel shone brightly and smiled.

"Joyce, Joyce Summers."

The angel, or Joyce, disapeared. And Trisha instantly woke up. She sprang off the couch, leaving Lea to fall off. Lucky she's a heavy sleeper. Trisha silently turned the defence system on, and headed out the door. Making sure no one saw her. She took a walk, she didn't know where, but she needed one to straighten things out. It had been a cool midnight, and about no one was outside. She kept thinking about this. The tallests would surely not look here! If this was her biologic 'home planet' it would be stupid to look here! Right? She looked at the starry sky for some glimpse of confirmation. Something of safety here.

Nothing but a pretty scenery.

Did all slayers feel this way? Probably not, but the thought was somewhat comforting. That and the fact that she has some protection here. She would find out more at Dib's. And with that she headed home.

* * *

/Dib and Gaz' Morning/

"Weird, it's all weird!" Dib was walking to Skool with Gaz as usual. "I mean as soon as that new girl shows up, some people disapear. But maybe it's just Zim's new evil plan!"

"Go away."

Was Gaz' reply. She was constantly irritated by Dib. His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Dib, obviously not getting Gaz' message, continued talking until Gaz hit him over the head with a flower pot.

/Zim's morning/

Zim had no plan for today. Just getting ready for horrible Earth skool. How he hated Skool. He was walking to Skool when he had seen Trisha passing by. He tried to ignore her but something was off. She had stared at him for some time now. And where he went she went. Zim got very creeped out and tired of her following him so he randomly shouted "STAY BACK! I'LL LAY EGGS IN YOUR STOMACH!"

Trisha was not afraid of this insult. 1. Irkens don't lay eggs, they clone. 2. If Irkens did lay eggs, it was the females. "You can't do that! You're a male! Besides this is the shortest way to the school!" Trisha had enough on her plate already, she didn't need an argument with this dumbass. Trisha went another way and left the invader alone.

"There, THAT'S BETTER!" Zim called out.

/Skool/

Trisha brought back the written assignment that her computer had done. She hadn't slept well ever since that dream. "Go sit down now." Ms. Bitters pointed to Trisha's desk and Trisha werily sat down.

On and on Ms. Bitters droned. Trisha could barely keep her head up. It was very boring and she had learned practically nothing about Earth. Nevertheless she still came. Trisha had all of these questions about Earth and the future! Why didn't she ask Joyce those? The bell rung and everybody dove outside desperately trying to escape public education.

Trisha ran up to Dib remembering she was going to come over. He was walking with the goth girl. What was her name? Gaz. That was it. She walked beside Dib, he didn't notice until Trisha tapped his shoulder. "Wha? Oh hey Trisha! Are you coming?" Trisha nodded her head and walked with Dib. "Great! I was thinking we could discuss aliens and other paranormals!" Gaz growled. She was losing the game. "Dib, if you make me lose this level I will destroy you!"

Trisha hushed Dib, and saved him from a nightmare world. The Membrane house was a lot nicer than she would have expected. She was lead by Dib to the couch, and it was a good time because Gaz was in her room. "Nice place." Trisha muttered.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Our Dad is a world famous scientist, so it should look like this." Dib explained. Trisha gave Dib a depressed smile. "He must visit a lot." Thinking of the word 'family' in any way was painful to her. "No, not often."

"Oh..." Trisha felt bad for Dib. He had a terrible life. Then she remembered Dib saying something about Paranormal things. "So Dib, have you heard a strange paranormal thing?"

"Well not so often anymore. But Since the last eight months people are starting to disapear. I was going to investigate!" Trisha listened intensly as Dib explained all of his 'mysterious findings'. But when she heard about the people, her squeedlyspooch tingled. That never happened before! Though she felt it had something to do with her arrival...


	5. Sinful Deeds

**(A while back)**

In a dark small pod, a soldier sat. His only defection was his grey eyes, and his power. His personality never was meant to be on a harddrive. His mind flashed with anger as he thought more. He had killed an innocent Irken, and he just stood there and watched. His name finally did match him.

"High Guard Sin." The Irken known as Sin, turned and answered the screen. "Yes, commander?" He answered. "The tallests have requested you. Report to the main hall or get deactivated." The Irken sighed angrily and walked down to the main hall.

As usual the Tallest were on a snack rampage and there were snacks splilled all across the room, with their wrappers and bags. "Ah, Sin!" Red had called as Purple was too busy indulging insome doughnuts. "We thought you should be congradulated for killing off those defects!"

The tallest almost never congratulated anyone and it was good. "This should be bad." Thought Sin. "And so, we have a mission for you." Red continued. "There is an Irken on a filthy little planet called Earth. We need you to take his job, and kill him. Since you are our finest soldier..." Sin simply said, "Yes, my...tallest." The word tallest or even tall tasted like poison on his reptilian tounge. Yet he calmly walked off into a pod and was  
heading off to do their bidding.

* * *

**(A While-WHILE-back)**

"Why are we sitting?! I wanna move!"

The smeet known as Trisha was impatiently tugging at Sin. "Aren't we going to train?" Even though Trisha wasn't really a smeet anymore, she still acted like one. "Calm yourself young Trisha." Sin replied calmly with a small smile. "We are going to meditate. That is our training."

Trisha cocked her head sidways and asked "What on Irk is that?" Sin brought Trisha down so that she would sit. "It is where your mind and instinct are one. It is often used as a relaxation tequnique."

The young Red-eyed Irken sat still next to her twin brother. "Over many years ago, the Meekrobians developed this teqnique." Sin told them. "They passed it from planet to planet. The only race who about no one learned it was Irk."

Both twins were interested at this knowledge of their master, Sin. And so they sat calmly and as their thoughts cleared, they realized things that no other Irken stopped to think about.

Sin, had taught the two everything he knew about. From snacks to Vortian engineering. He treated them were like his young. He could never have beared to tell them about their defection. Even when he was the most cold-blooded killer of the Armada, their innocent smiles melted right through him.

But that dark day. He could never forgive himself. The way Trisha looked at him that day. Her brother's blood was on his hands. He didn't shoot Trisha's PAK, it was the commander that finished the job.

* * *

**(Sin's POV)**

A heartless, cold-blooded, killer.

That's what I am. Even after all I have proved to them, I still killed them. The ship was tiny and a little cramped, though it was all I needed. It was more than someone like me deserved. Though if I am truly Irken, why do I feel shame and guilt? I have killed and slaughtered many before, why should these smeets make a differance? I set the course for the planet on the coordinates. A single tear fell.

I was about to kill another.

* * *

**(A/N: Just to let you know. NO SIN AND TRISHA ARE NOT GOING TO BE PAIRED.)**


End file.
